


date night

by floatingsumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Face Slapping, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsumaru/pseuds/floatingsumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Package: the palm of Futakuchi's hand<br/>From: Futakuchi<br/>To: That asshole, Oikawa<br/>Note (probably verbal): Fuck you</p>
</blockquote><br/>What's a little face slapping between frenemies.
            </blockquote>





	date night

“Watch the face,” Oikawa says, as if he’s trying to be helpful.

 

But there’s a smirk twisting Oikawa’s mouth, and something about the small, wet glint off the white of his perfect teeth makes Futakuchi grind down painfully on his own. He’s pinned between brick wall and the wide breadth of Oikawa’s chest hovering an inch away from his own, and the closeness is making it harder and harder to breath, lances heat across his skin and something electric that collects in the tip of his fingers.

 

Futakuchi wants to move, so much, _so much_ ; his hands are jittery with it, tension coiled painfully in his shoulders and along the length of his arms, but Oikawa’s hands are wrapped tight around his ribs and he feels like he can’t breath; he feels like he doesn’t want to, in this close space, his lungs burning. When Futakuchi does, a shallow, grudging puff of air, he tastes the light mint of Oikawa’s breath on his tongue, and he can feel his lips parting instinctively for more.

 

It was never really a stalemate; but Futakuchi was always game to play.

 

“Piss off,” Futakuchi snaps, and finally moves, relief flooding his lungs as he slaps Oikawa quick and stinging across the pretty set of his mouth.

 

Oikawa moves with it smoothly, like he was calculating for exactly this, and he just smiles as he pushes off from Futakuchi. This close, the slap seems like it has no effect at all; Futakuchi is the only one panting with the slight exertion of it, and it’s everything in him to hold his head up and look at the light glinting in Oikawa’s eyes. The sun is setting; everything is touched with gold, here behind the school buildings, and Futakuchi hates how pretty Oikawa’s hair looks in the fading autumn light.

 

The corner of Oikawa’s mouth is flushed pink from the sting; a small smear of blood wets his bottom lip where it’s split, meat raw and red, and it’s running into the white of his teeth. Maybe there was some strength in that slap, afterall.

 

“Oh, what language, Kenji-kun,” Oikawa laughs, tongue darting out to prod delicately at the blood collecting in his teeth. His fingers are uncurling, hands held gracefully at his side. “What would your dear senpai say to such unsportsmanlike behaviour.”

 

“They would probably say ‘Fuck you’, too,” Futakuchi lets himself smirk, just as his head snaps back painfully against the wall as Oikawa slaps him full force across the mouth. Oikawa’s palm is hot, and it stings just as hot and satisfying across his skin, leaving it tingling in the cooling air, leaves his spine tight and tingling with the anticipation of it, and even with white noise ringing in his ears as his vision goes black for a few breathless seconds, Futakuchi feels warmth sliding deep into his belly, words slurring around the growing numbness in his mouth. “Oh, fuck you, _fuck you_.”

 

“Hm,” Oikawa says, and when he grins, eyes narrowed, the blood stark against his teeth is all Futakuchi can see as Oikawa’s hands smoothly push Futakuchi’s shorts up his lean thighs. “I guess we’ll see about that.”

 

Futakuchi is not sure what burns him hotter; Oikawa’s long fingers wrapped around his cock, or Oikawa’s tongue in his mouth, tasting of iron and salt, and as Futakuchi comes, back pressed painfully against the brick wall, he breathes another “Fuck you” into Oikawa’s smiling mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the fadeout at the end. I wanted Futakuchi to have a nice time but I was done :(
> 
> (Please @mods tally points soon so I can delete this lmao)


End file.
